


I’m Drunk and I Love You

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Drunk talk with your best friend, Jaebeom





	I’m Drunk and I Love You

As a friend, it’s your job to make sure JB doesn’t get too drunk and do stupid things he will regret tomorrow, such as calling his ex-girlfriend or throwing his phone and complaining when it doesn’t fly because he definitely ‘put it on airplane mode’. But as his best friend, the person who has seen him even at times when the purpose of knocking is very well exhibited, you took it upon yourself to join him as he celebrates his first night of freedom.

“She just passed by me, can you believe that?” JB repeated for the fifth time in the span of ten minutes. You weren’t that sane to count.

“No way! That’s horrible!” you exclaimed as hurt as you had been the first time. Alcohol can give you unwavering emotions or maybe shitty memory allocation.

“She will regret this,” JB proclaimed, taking a swig from the bottle of soju. He was far gone to even wince. “Tomorrow, I’ll find another girl. Someone prettier and smarter and she’ll regret choosing that smartass Jinyoung over me!”

“That’s right! Let’s cheers to that!”

JB clinked his bottle with your glass. You both gulped your drinks to the last drop. There was silence as you let your bodies feel the effect of the alcohol. Drinking with each other had been normal during stressful times.

You looked beside you. You have finished five bottles together, not counting the one on JB’s hand. You were far from sober but the rational part of you, the one that worries for your best friend, knew that it’s time for you both to sleep. JB was a frequent visitor in your apartment so the guest room’s cabinet contained some of his clothes. Everything was settled; you just had to make sure that your best friend wouldn’t cry himself to sleep.

You turned to JB and found his face already wet with tears. “Oh for goodness sake, Jaebeom! Why are you crying like that? You’ll get a headache if you try to suppress it. You can wail if you want to; my house is soundproof.”

JB sniffled loudly. “Sorry. I don’t want you to think I’m weak.”

“I’ve seen you cry over a kitten when your mom said you can’t adopt it. You’re not weak. You’re soft,” you leaned to wipe his tears with your hands.

“Do you think someone out there will stay with me even after they find out I’m weak?”

“Soft,” you corrected. “And yes, I do think so because I already know you’re just an oversized five year old yet I’m still your friend.”

“Yeah, why are you still my friend? I’m pretty sure I glared at you a couple of times already. That usually turns people off.”

“Maybe I’m not a person then?” you suggested with a grin.

JB frowned at you and dried his face with his own palms. You looked around for something to help him.

“Here,” you handed him the first thing you picked.

“Why are you giving me a leaf?”

You looked at the green thing you’re offering. “Use it to wipe your tears. Plants absorb water so it’s a win-win.”

JB laughed aloud. “How much did you drink?”

You looked at the bottles but something from a far caught your eye. “Jaebeom, get that thing away from me!”

“What?” he looked at what you’re pointing at.

“That oversized brocolli!”

A tree. You were pertaining to a tree.

“I’m supposed to be the drunk one,” JB muttered to himself before standing up.

“Where are you going?” you called but he didn’t look back.

Two minutes later, JB came out of the guest room while holding a pile of cloth. When he got near, he threw it on your lap.

“What’s this?” you asked but you’re already putting it up to check. It’s one of his shirts.

“Whenever you get too drunk, you start saying nonsense and do stupid things. Remember on your eighteenth birthday and your girl friends took you to a club?”

You beamed. “They still call you ‘poop’ because you’re a party pooper.”

JB rolled his eyes. “And everyone learned that you could get as crazy as you can, but once you smell me near, you’ll sober up.”

You made a face. Though JB is your best friend, or maybe especially because you’re his best friend, he doesn’t tolerate your stupidity. You were each other’s anchor when alcohol is taking your minds to the land of wonder. Though your ways are different, you put each other to safety.

You wordlessly put his shirt on your nose. You smelled the familiar security and home. It’s just a simple mixture of detergent and JB’s cologne, but it calmed your spiraling thoughts.

“Okay, let’s check. Name my cats,” JB instructed.

“Nora, Koonta, Odd, Cake, Beel, Skye,” you quickly answered.

JB raised a brow. “You’re still drunk. I only have five cats... so far.”

You shook your head while tutting. You stood up and went to your room.

JB gasped when you came out with a cat. It’s not any of his, but he loves it like his own already.

“JB, this is Skye. He’s supposed to be my birthday gift to you but you decided to spend your birthday with that ex-girlfriend of yours so I kept him here for until next year.”

“What?! How dare you keep my cat from me?”

You laughed when JB protectively stole the cat from your arms. Skye didn’t give a flying care who’s holding him so he just curled in JB’s arm as if he had lived there all this time.

“Why is his name Skye?” JB asked while gently patting the cat to sleep.

“Because it’s beautiful.”

JB raised an eyebrow. “I don’t get—oh! It’s a beautiful...”

“SKY~!” you chorused.

The cat meowed in complaint, shutting up you two. But in seconds, you and JB laughed simultaneously.

“God, you’re the best person in the whole wide world. I don’t know why I can’t find a girl like you who will love and understand me like this.”

You smiled. “You’re the worst person in the whole wide world. I don’t know why you have to find someone like me when I’m right here, loving and understanding you like this.”

JB grinned, making you sigh. He wouldn’t remember it the next morning, you’re sure. It’s always like that.


End file.
